


Gamer Girls

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: They work hard. They've gotta do something for fun, right?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Friday & Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Friday & Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Friday & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Gamer Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought that popped into my head.
> 
> Enjoy.

Peter walks into the Compound’s common area to see a pretty fun, if not at all uncommon, sight. Five different screens are pulled up with five different first-person perspectives. Sam and Clint are normal fixtures when it comes to gaming. This time, they’re joined by Wanda. Each of them is assaulting a building together in Rainbow Six: Siege.

They’re all running towards the marked objective, as the red indicators for their enemies’ locations fade from the screen. It’s obvious that they had a good time scouting at the beginning of the round. Add on that the score is two to nothing, they’ve had a pretty good match. Peter just sits down on the couch and waits for them to finish.

It’s no wonder they won so quick. All five of the other team are just crowding in the objective room, the objective isn’t a hostage, and Clint happened to be playing as Fuze. Cluster charges take down a lot of the opponents, they breach through the windows and sweep up the rest of them. Peter’s pretty sure that the other team just wanted to end the match. Oh, well.

“Noobs,” Clint snorts.

“Hey,” Sam turns to give the other guy a look. “I wouldn’t talk, if I were you. You were the only one on our team to die to these ‘noobs,’ and this is only Wanda’s fourth time playing with us.”

“Speaking of your team,” Peter looks at the screens. “You’ve got Clint, Sam, and Wanda, but what about the other two. Are Nat and Rhodey in another room or something?”

“Nat’s with Bruce at yoga,” Clint tells him. “And Rhodey is still in DC. He still logs in on occasion, but it’s usually us versus him and his military friends.”

“Besides them, the only other time we get a challenge is when we go up against some of the more famous streamers,” Sam adds in.

“Okay,” Peter frowns. “Then, who’s…” He motions at the screen.

“Hello, Peter,” FRIDAY sounds from the ceiling. “I’ve been learning a lot in the past few weeks.”

“I have, too,” Karen, Peter’s AI, sounds from another speaker. “How was school, Peter?”

Peter gapes at the ceiling. “Wait, they’ve been teaching you to play first person shooters?”

“No,” Clint smiles. “We’ve taught them video games in general.”

“Got the idea when you showed Vision and FRIDAY science fiction,” Sam tells the kid.

“Don’t try to play them in Mario Kart,” Clint tells him. “Karen will wipe the floor with you and FRIDAY won’t be far behind.”

“I’m a lean mean racing machine,” Karen sounds out.

“Isn’t it a little unfair to have two highly advanced AIs on your team?” Peter frowns.

“Not really,” Sam shrugs. “We were curious, so we checked with Stark about it. It’s actually pretty similar to any other player. They’re outside the actual game, and they’re using the same input system as any other person with a keyboard and mouse, or sometimes a controller.”

“They just learn a lot faster, and notice more than the average player,” Clint sums up.

“Yeah,” Bucky calls from the entryway, coming in to see what the fuss is. “And they’re also able to play as multiple different players at once. Leads to them being pretty well coordinated if they’re either playing alone or as a pair.”

“We have matches against each other sometimes,” FRIDAY tells the group, sounding a bit smug. “We both have our own streaming channel.”

“Mr. Stark said that as long as we don’t ‘pull a Skynet or Ultron,’ as he calls it,” Karen adds on, amusement evident in her synthetic voice. “Or make him go bankrupt buying games, we can buy and play what we want.”

“Vision plays when he’s bored,” Wanda smiles. “He’s out shopping right now, but he and the two of them help me practice when Clint and Sam aren’t around.”

“Always a pleasure to be of assistance Ms. Maximoff,” FRIDAY says. “Mr. Barnes, now that you and Peter are here, would the both of you like to sub in for Karen and I in the next match?”

“I’m game,” Peter smiles, walking out of the room. “Just let me go grab my keyboard from my room.”

Bucky pulls his out from where he keeps it behind the couch, sitting down and logging into his own profile.

***

Peter’s sitting at school, his smartphone in hand and earbuds in. He’s currently waiting for decathlon to start while watching a livestream of an Apex Legends game. Ned sits down next to him and looks at what he’s watching.

“I thought you didn’t play Apex?” Ned frowns at the screen.

“I don’t, but I’m friends with the people on this team,” the other teen responds. “They play Rainbow Six and a few other games that I do.”

“Really?” Ned’s eyebrows rise. “Think you could introduce me? I could use some more people to play online with.”

“Sure,” Peter smiles. “I’m heading over to meet them later today, if you wanna go with.”

Ned squints at the team name. “Suit Ladies? Are they just joking around, or are they actually girls?”

“Technically, they are girls. Just pull it up on your phone, I can give you the accounts they stream under. They don’t play competitions, but they’re pretty good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the idea of the AIs are developing their own interests and personalities. Gaming seemed like a logical step for them.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
